supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loki (Supernannya/Pokemon AU)
Biography Loki Týrusson is a Pokémon belonging to Reicheru that she sometimes uses. He is the brother of Stripes, a Pikachu owned by Samuel the Otter. The two Pokemon originally came from Kanto to Alola. The two brothers were descended from a region that is very similar to real-life Iceland called Fjall, their names are the names of Norse gods aswell and they will even use Icelandic surname customs Fjall was invaded by the Alolan people over 300 years, which wiped out at least 15% of Fjall's 25 million population by diseases. History Loki was born to Sigyn Badrsdóttir and Tyr Thorsson, a Raichu couple in Kanto-Johto in a Seirese reservation, he had lived with trainers and fellow Pokémon alike, He spoke Seir and English for the rest of his life. When he was at least three, his brother Váli was born, unfortunately, Sigyn died during childbirth and Tyr left his sons with his father-in-law. Their life was very easy for the both until Váli was at least fifteen and Loki at least eighteen, before his nineteenth birthday, Badr was diagnosed with cancer and had no long left to live and couldn't look after the boys The brothers were seperated and were sent to Alola, Loki had a very uneasy life in Alola, Alolan Raichu hated him because he was a non-Alolan Raichu and his Seirese links. Loki was found and took in by Reicheru, in conicidence, Samuel captured Váli, renamed Stripes because Samuel thought Váli was a dumb name. Personality Unlike Stripes, Loki is a quiet and shy Raichu, who prefers to read than fight, his bullying by Alolan versions of his kind had affect on his personality, he becomes puzzled or shocked at affection. Owning up to his name, he often uses his electricity to destroy electronics used by the opposing side, he also prefers not to use video game consoles because his electricity keeps short-circuiting them. Additionally, he can speak an almost-extinct language similar to Icelandic called Seir, He also uses the language for arguing with Stripes. Before A Father's Son, he refuses to tell Stripes about their deceased mother. Appearance Loki is a Raichu, which is a Pokemon with brown and white fur with stripes on the back, he has yellow and black ears, yellow cheeks and brown tips on his hands and feet, he also has a long tail with a lightning bolt shaped end. In his human forme, He has brownish hair with orange white and brown clothes, his tail is visible, he is at least 5'4. He has his name Loki tattooed on his arm in runes (ᛚᛟᚲᛁ) in his human forme He also has the word Ragnarok printed on a pendant he wore (ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲ) around his neck. Trivia * He and his brother follow the theme of his family, including his late mother being named after Norse gods. * He and his brother use the surname Týrusson to pass off as humans, which means son of Týr, which they adopt after meeting their biological father. * He can read furthark text and even translates books into the text so he and Stripes can only read them. * He attended and graduated Vermillion Pokemon High School. * His religion is Fjall polytheism, he believes seven gods created the world, the religion also frowns upon people changing their appearance via surgery, so, Loki is mildly transphobic as a result of his religious beliefs, He refuses makeup as a result. Origin of name Norse: After the God of Mischief and Lies in Old Norse Mythology Category:Pokemon